


不开灯

by Teacake_Nine



Category: car - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-13 18:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teacake_Nine/pseuds/Teacake_Nine
Summary: 一发短打  我爽了 华姐太好搞了





	不开灯

**Author's Note:**

> 一发短打 我爽了 华姐太好搞了

年轻人的性事往往不需要理由就能干柴烈火起来。  
更何况身边睡着的是一个何九华这样的宝贝。

尚九熙最喜欢在他睡着的时候闹他，非得让何九华迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，哑着嗓子问你干嘛呀明天还上班呢，尚九熙要么笑嘻嘻的说没事儿华姐我就是想你了，何九华再了解他不过，捧着尚九熙的脸去亲他，要么就是何九华被尚九熙弄的湿的难受，两个人自然而然的滚在一起。  
比如现在。  
尚九熙半夜睡不着，漆黑的房间里只有两个人此起彼伏的呼吸声，尚九熙心里痒痒，侧过身去闹他华姐。  
何九华觉浅，尚九熙的手刚探进他睡衣摸他微微隆起的乳就醒了，他含糊着声音，“你干什么……”“华姐，”尚九熙贴过去，声音带着笑意，“我们试试不开灯做一次吧，他们说这样刺激。”“你天天少听他们说这些个有的没的，”何九华捉住了尚九熙在他胸前作乱的手，“你和个双儿搞上了还不够刺激啊？”

尚九熙跪在何九华腿间，平时在纸上作画的手指现在在何九华身上勾勒线条，他一直认为何九华的身体是任何价值连城的艺术品都无法量度的，他在何九华腰上拧了一把，何九华不明意味的闷哼了一声，一条腿搭在尚九熙肩上，尚九熙的手顺着腰间凹陷滑下去勾住了何九华的内裤，稍稍用力便把那块此刻显得那么多余的布料扯了下去，被束缚住的软软白肉弹了出来，那是正好能让尚九熙满满的握一手的一对丰腴，尚九熙没管何九华半勃的性器，反倒是把何九华的另一条腿也抬起来搭在自己的肩上，头埋在何九华腿心儿里去逗何九华本不该有的东西。  
尚九熙的唇接上何九华的阴唇的时候才发现他华姐早都湿了，尚九熙干脆抬起身子，换成手指摸索着找到他的女穴，在穴口打圈圈，“姐，你该不会是睡觉的时候梦到我了吧？”何九华用膝盖顶了尚九熙下巴一下，“你以为谁都跟你似的没事儿不睡觉，嗯……”两根手指突然进入，蜜肉饥渴的缠了上去，“你这怎么像是没被人疼过似的呢，两根指头就能塞满。”“你没事儿嗯……别明知故问。”手指在里面动了动，到哪里都有蜜肉紧紧吮吸，像粘人精一样，尚九熙又加了一根手指，何九华很快适应了三根手指，出的水儿顺着尚九熙的手往下流，“华姐，准备好了么？”“什……啊！”  
尚九熙手里用力，在何九华的女穴里模仿着性器欺辱的动作进进出出，何九华惊呼出声，手指虽比不上尚九熙的性器，可灵活的搅弄照样让他招架不住，再加上尚九熙另一只手握住他一边的乳，何九华感觉到另一边的胸被什么湿湿软软的东西碰了一下又一下，黑暗里他看不清什么，其他的感官更加灵敏，他只能本能的抓住尚九熙，“别舔了嗯…我没有奶给你……”尚九熙不说话，他喜欢何九华身上的香气，出汗的时候香气更浓，算是真正的香汗淋漓，鼻间充斥着的都是他华姐的香气，浸的尚九熙神志不清，手下的动作更快，“啊啊…啊…九熙我…快……”尚九熙凭着何九华身体颤抖的频率和腿间咕叽咕叽的水声就知道何九华快要释放，放弃了对红肿起来的乳尖的侵略，而是掐住了何九华的脖颈，何九华条件反射般的握住了尚九熙的手腕，快感上头濒临窒息，何九华抖了抖射了出来，可很明显，尚九熙没有就此停止，他打算趁火打劫。  
射完精的双儿比平时敏感百倍，更是经不起尚九熙的手指那么欺负，何九华自己都没想到，他就那么被尚九熙用手指插了几下就尖叫着潮吹了，尚九熙也惊喜极了，“华姐，爽不爽？”何九华喘着气没搭理他，尚九熙伸手打开了灯，何九华含泪的眼和高潮后酡红的脸就暴露在尚九熙眼底，“姐，不开灯做爱是不是比开灯更爽？”何九华手伸下去去解尚九熙的裤子，“我今天要不让你早泄我就不姓何。”


End file.
